PvP rewards
.}} PvP Rewards consist of different kind of items (Armor/Weapons/Trinkets, etc) that can be purchased once a certain rank or reputation status is achieved. Items awarded by gaining rank can be purchased for gold in Champions' Hall (Alliance) or the Hall of Legends (Horde). Faction specific battleground rewards must be purchased from vendors at the entrances of the battleground (Not from the cities where the Battlemasters are located). The only exception is Alterac Valley, in which you may purchase PvP rewards from vendors outside Alterac Valley, as well as from vendors inside the instance itself. Rewards All PvP Rewards are Bind on Pickup, non-refundable and cannot be disenchanted. The following is a list of PvP rewards available: Rank specific items: Will be unlocked for purchase once a certain rank requirement is met. For example, rank 2 (Corporal - Alliance/ Grunt - Horde) will allow the purchase of your team's insignia trinket. Reputation rewards: Participating in the three different battlegrounds (Warsong Gulch, Alterac Valley, Arathi Basin) will award you with reputation points to each respective faction. When a certain level is achieved (Honored, Revered, Exalted) new items will be unlocked for purchase. Ranking system Completing battlegrounds (BGs) and achieving honorable kills (both inside and out of BGs) will award you with honor points. These honor points are converted to ranking points by each sunday. To be eligible for an increase in rank, at least 25 honorable kills (HK) must be achieved by the end of the current week. With sufficient honor points and 25 HKs a player will move closer to the next rank. Additionally, your total amount of ranking points will decrease by 20% each week, making it very possible to decrease in rank or remain in one. The ranks and rewards are as following: Rank 1, Private / Scout - Tabard Rank 2, Corporal / Grunt - Team insignia trinket Rank 3, Sergeant / Sergeant - Superior-quality cloak, 10% discount on all goods and repairs from your faction's NPCs Rank 4, Master Sergeant / Senior Sergeant - Superior-quality necklace Rank 5, Sergeant Major / First Sergeant - Superior-quality bracers Rank 6, Knight / Stone Guard - Access to officer's barracks, officer's tabard, and potions Rank 7, Knight-Lieutenant / Blood Guard - Superior-quality boots and gloves Rank 8, Knight-Captain / Legionnaire - Superior-quality chest armor and leggings Rank 9, Knight-Champion / Centurion - Battle standard Rank 10, Lieutenant Commander / Champion - Superior-quality helm and shoulder armor Rank 11, Commander / Lieutenant General - Commander's epic mount Rank 12, Marshal / General - Epic-quality chest armor, leggings, and boots Rank 13, Field Marshal / Warlord - Epic-quality helm, shoulder armor, and gloves Rank 14, Grand Marshal / High Warlord - Epic-quality weapon and shield Only one person per week can claim the rank of Grand Marshal / High Warlord. To achieve or maintain this rank, a player must gain the most honor points of his/her faction during a the forementioned week. *Note: Alliance rank names are on the left, horde rank names are situated on the right. Source: http://www.warcraftrealms.com/pvprank.php Battlegrounds * Specific Alterac Valley Rewards * Specific Arathi Basin Rewards * Specific Warsong Gulch Rewards External links Mar 5th 2012 at 3:00PM}} Category:Game terms Category:Gameplay Category:Honor Category:PvP Category:PvP rewards